


Wish upon a Star

by animefan419



Series: Peter's Kingdom [1]
Category: Avengers, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan419/pseuds/animefan419
Summary: Peter Parker just wishes that he could be happy. Unfortunately he lives with James Johna Jamason and his daughter Anastasia who just love to torment Peter at home. One day he receives a super suit that fell from the sky. Things get crazier when Tony showes up at his front door! Will Tony be able to make Peter's dream come true?





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a teenager who wanted nothing more that to be able to be happy. Unfortunately the one who is getting the way of that dream is James Johna Jamason and his stepsister Anastasia. It seems that their favorite past time is tormenting Peter at home and ever since Peter's parents died in a horrible car accident he was originally sent to live with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben who died unexpectedly. The only thing that Peyer looks forward to in life is when he becomes Spider-Man, but unfortunately society thinks of him as a menace to society no thanks to that Jamason. Sometimes Peter wished that he could be thought of as a hereo in the eyes of the public. Even the villains Peter fights would mock him from time to time all because of his crummy outfit.

"I wish that I could be the most beloved hereo of all time. Look at me, I can't beleive that it has come to this. I have resorted to wishing upon a star and everyone knows that just wishing for something never works." Peter normally slept in the attic, which can get cold from time to time, but he was ably to keep warm thanks to his own webs. All of the sudden, that very star that he wished upon fell from the sky. When the star fell it landed strait in his backyard causing the house to shake a little. Of course Jameson wanted Peter to go check it out since he like to use him as an exscuse for free labor.

"It is 3:00 am in the morning, I just don't understand why it can't wait until tomorrow or something." Peter said mumbling to himself. What he saw next surprised him a little when he saw a brand new super suit and when he went to touch it became pernamently attached to his skin. Little did Peter know that it was a gift from the stars, but when Peter realized that the suit won't come off he started to panic. Peter just didn't know what to do with himself if Jamason ever found out that he was Spider-Man. If Jamasam ever found out his life would be over before he could even speak or worse Jamason might kick him to the curve.

"Okay Peter, just calm down. Your a scientist so you should be able to figure this out on your own." Peter said to himself. When he saw that the suit changed into his regular clothes he started to calm down a little. Peter was glad when he learned that the suit had shapeshifting abilities and he figured that it might come in handy someday. As he thought that his day couldn't get any crazier, he got a sudden visit from the one and only Tony Stark. Once their eyes met Peter felt his jaw drop open. 

"Is this the Jamason residence? I am looking for a young man named Peter Parker."

"You have come to the right place and as for Peter Parker, that is me." Peter said smiling a little.

"When I first heard about you, I really wasn't expecting for you to be looking like,"Tony paused for a moment trying to be polite. "that."

"Yeah I know, but I am really doing the best I can." Peter said frowning at his own rags.

"Well Peter, let me ask you something. If you could wish for anything in the world what would it be?" Peter was surprised hearing Tony asking a question like that out of the blue. To be honest, Peter never really thought about it up until last night. When Peter heard Jamason's footsteps coming from upstairs, he knew that he had to hide Tony before Jamason starts to ask questions.

"Mr. Stark, not to be rude or anything, but you need to hide." Peter said trying not to raise his voice.

"Why would I want to hide from Jamason? He seems like a nice guy." For a moment Tony was confused.

"Well unfortunately Mr. Stark, he is not and I really don't want that reporter asking questions that you don't want to answer." Peter said looking over his shoulders every few seconds.

"All right, kid you win. I just hope that you know what you are doing." 

"Morning daddy!" Anastasia sang.

"Morning princess. So what would you like me to get for you today?" Jamason asked kissing his daughter in the cheek.

"Well as you all know, tonight I am going to be crowned princess of the Avenger Day parade. I want a really pretty dress that would make all of the other girls jelous." Anastasia said picturing herself in the spotlight as she giggled at the thought.

"What about all those other dresses that you never wear? I think that they are really nice and I think that it is a shame that they are just hanging in your closet. Plus, I would really love to have a nice tux for the event tonight. I wish I could be king." Peter sighed.

"No one asked you Parker! Honestly, you can be so selfish sometimes." Jamason said growling as Peter went to make breakfast.

"Oh daddy, please do make Peter go. Whenever Peter is around, that Spider menace comes and ruins everything." Anastasia whined.

"Spider-Man is not a menace, he is a hereo!" Peter said growling a little.

"Peter! One more word out of you and you are grounded for a month!" Jamason barked.

"I just can't bare the thought of that creature ruining my parade." Anastasia said moping a little.

"If I am not mistaken, the parade is for the Avengers not you." Peter smirked proud of his sarcastic comment.

"That's it Parker! You are not allowed to go to the parade with us! Now go to your room!" Peter did what he was told as he stuck out his tounge at Anastasia one last time. Peter was glad that he was sent to his room because that ment he could easily sneak out and go to the parade as Spider-Man. That attic wasn't a bad place to sleep in once you get used to it and the best part about it he can sneak in and out whenever he pleased. Sometimes the spiders that live there keep him company and that was when he almost forgot good old Mr. Stark.

"Well, that was interesting." Seeing Tony flying from across his window spooked him a little, but he figured that he mind as well get used to it since it wasn't every day that you get to meet Iron Man.

"Welcome to my life." Peter said managing to crack a smile.

"How about this kid, why don't I take you somewhere special?" Peter was confused, but he wasn't going to say no to an offer from his favorite superhereo.

"That's depends. Where are you taking me?" Peter said with his arms crossed.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. You just need to see it for yourself." Tony said signaling Peter to hang on.


	2. The King from Another World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds himself in a strange new world where he learns how the Avengers came to be and why he was chosen to become king where Peter meets his fairy godmother for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like what you see or have any requests please comment.

If you could wish for anything what would it be? What if there was a world where dreams come true? It would be great right? Unfortunately, with every dream there are always nightmares lurking in the shadows. Sometimes you have to be careful what you whish for. You might just get it. Well, true believers our young hereo had to learn that the hard way. 

"Well kid, here we are." Tony said gently putting Peter down.

"And where are we exactly." Peter said with his arms cross demanding an explanation.

"I think that we better wait until Thor comes. He is better at explaining these kind of things that I am." Peter was starting to grow impaitient and Tony knew that he had to keep the kid occupied. Tony started to wonder what to do in the meantime so he was able to keep Peter busy by playing a few vedio games with him. He knew that magic was Thor's department, but he was glad that he was able to keep Peter distracted. For a little bit, Peter even forgot that he was hanging out with a superhereo.

"I think that if you are going to live here, we better do something about your clothes. I'm sorry, but that outfit would simply not do and those rags have got to go." Tony said as he out the controller down and to Peter's surprise his suit started to change again. What really surprised Peter was when the suit changed into something that was a little nicer. Peter has never worn clothes like these before and when Peter looked at himself in a mirror, he felt powerful.

"The man makes the clothes as I always say."

"Wow! Your Wasp and I can't beleive that Thor is with you! Why is he carrying so much stuff?" Peter said staring at all of the luggage that Thor was carrying.

"If you must know, Thor and I made a bet and he lost so I made him go clothing shopping with me." Wasp said clapping her hand with glee.

"What was the bet?" Peter asked now regretting his question.

"Yesterday, Thor and I were arguing about how you got your powers and when we looked you up in the S.H.E.L.D files all of your data came up so Thor said that if I won he would go buy me any peice of clothing I want." Obviously Thor was not happy about having to carry all of her clothes.

"You know you guys could have just asked me instead of going through my personal stuff and some of that information is private." Peter didn't like the idea of people snooping into his personal life.

"I always thought that the young midgardian's powers were a gift from the All-Father. Sometimes he would send gifts to mortals he liked.

"A bet is a bet so I won fair and square." Wasp said taunting Thor a little before she left.

"I hate to be rude, but can someoneone please tell me where am I and what is going on?" Peter said angrily.

Flashback.....

When the last king of the planet Spider died he needed and heir, but he didn't want just anyone to take his throne, he wanted someone who was worthy and had many dreams. The old king was dying and he needed to pick an heir fast. That was when he saw Spider-Man through his veiwing mirror. He has seen how Spider-Man saved the city many times even though that the people treated him horribly. He then decided that it should be Spider-Man after seeing all the good that he has done. Unfortunately he didn't know who Spider-Man was so he decided to spy on him a little longer so that he could get his name at least.

He saw Peter being yelled at by Jamason and Anastasia as usual and he felt sorry for all the things that the kid goes through. That was when he called Karin. He wanted to make Peter something special so that his life could be a little easier at least. Since Karin was the good fairy of the planet Spider he wanted her to look after Peter until he was old enough to claim the throne. The king new that there would be people who would want to steal his crown so he formed the Avengers Initiative in order to protect Peter when the time has come. Meanwhile, Peter was having the worst day of his life and he has never been so humiliated in his life.

"Maybe I should just quit being Spider-Man." Peter said sighing to himself.

"Young man, could you help an old lady out?" Little did Peter know was that it was the good fairy in disguise.

"Sure maa'm, but let's get you to the other side of the road first before there is a traffic accident." Peter said helping the lady cross the street.

"What's wrong?" Karin said finally noticing Peter's mood.

"This is going to sound crazy, but do you like Spider-Man?"

"Of course, I think that the world needs someone to look after the little guy. Why do you ask?" Karin said now concerned.

"To be honest, I heard Spider-Man saying that he should probably quit being a hereo and I don't see any soliton on how to motive him to keep going." Peter said frowning.

"What if I were to tell you that I could show you a world without Spider-Man?" After hearing the old woman's suggestion, Peter's were wide open.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Peter said not beleive one word she says.

"Well, how about I show you and into the portal we go." Karin said chuckling. At that very moment, Peter realized that he was in a parallel world and it wasn't just any world, it was a world where Spider-Man didn't exsist. After a stroll, Peter started to notice that the town was in bad shape. Now only that pollution was through the roof for some reason and what was worse was that he saw that a lot of people were getting hurt. What concerned him the most was that the Avengers tower was completely destroyed.

"I wonder what happened to this place?" Peter said as he whistled in amazement.

"The answer is obvious, Spider-Man quit." The good fairy said simply.

"So are we in the future or something?" Peter asked already knowing the answer.

"Well, to be fair this is only one possibility. No one knows what the future holds and it depends on what kind of choices people make. The only way to prevent this future from happening is you."

"Wait? You knew that I was Spider-Man all this time?" When Peter revealed herself to Peter, he was quite surprised.

"As far as I am concerned, I think that we will help each other out more in the future and for now I think that it is off to bed with you."

End Flashback...............

"So is that why you brought me here?" Peter was so confused and he felt like his head was spinning with many questions.

"Yes, and this place, Karin sighed. Is your castle. Welcome to your kingdom yourmajesty."


End file.
